Where do babies come from?
by digigirl132
Summary: chibi Joey tries to help chibi Tristen get a baby brother. but, they don't know where babies come from. read on as they try to find out! warning: major Kawaiiness ahead.


Author: Who knows what a good cure for writer's block is?

Quatre: I do!

Arramon: Why is he here?

Author: Big incident involving Justice boy and some glue.

Arramon: o.O;;;;;;

Author: so, until Wufei figures out that it was Duo who did that crap, Quatre's hiding out here.

Arramon: ¬.¬ I bet you are enjoying this……

Author: ^_^ yup! Now back to the question. What is the answer, Quatre?

Quatre: Hot tea!

Author: well, I guess that would work, but I'm gonna write a quick one chapter fic. But the hot tea actually sounds good.

Quatre: Alright. *gets hot tea*

Author: *drinks hot tea* On with the fic!

--------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other anime mentioned in this fic. If you think I do, then EVERY POINT AND LAUGH AT THE IDIOT!

---------------------------

One day, a chibi Joey and a chibi Tristen were playing at Joey's house. The two boys looked like they were about seven. They were, surprisingly, drawing pictures. Tristen was drawing a picture of an airplane, and Joey was drawing a picture of a commando bunny with a rocket launcher. Just then, a chibi Serenity waddled out into the backyard, where the boys were. She looked like she was four. As she waddled over to the table, she said, "Watcha doin'?"

"Drawing," Joey said. Serenity said, "Okay," and went to play with her blocks. As she walked away, Tristen said, "It must be cool to have a little sister."

Joey nodded and said, "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"I wish I had a little brother," Tristen said as he thought about what it would be like to have a little brother. Joey asked, "Why don't you have one?"

"Dunno," Tristen said, "I want one, but I don't know how to get one."

"Well, that's easy," Joey said, smiling that kawaii chibi smile, "You get them at the baby store!"

"The baby store," Tristen said, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Joey said, " That's where we got Serenity. I was really little, but I still remember! It's in the hospital somewhere."

Tristen seemed happy by this, but then he frowned. He said, "But I don have any money….."

"No worries," Joey said, "I have some quarters. You can borrow them, and pay me back later."

"Really," Tristen said, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Joey said, "That's what friends are for. But we gotta be careful. Some mommies and daddies don want babies. We can't let them find out."

Tristen nodded. They both went inside to ask Joey's mom for a ride. Joey said, "Mama?"

Joey's mom said, "Yes, dear?"

"Can we get a ride to the ba.. The hospital?"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Just because."

"I don't think so."

"But why not?"

"The hospital is where you go when you are hurt. You obviously are not hurt, so you don't need to go."

"But mama…"

"No buts. You are not going to the hospital. Now go play outside like good boys."

The two boys went outside with frowns on their faces. Once outside, Tristen said, "Now I'll never get a little brother…….."

Joey looked around the yard. There was a tree house about three feet off the ground in a tree, several toys, and Serenity playing with the toys. Joey said, "My mama said we can't go to the hospital unless we are hurt, right?"

Tristen nodded. Joey rubbed his hands together and said, "Then I got an idea!"

------------------------------------

__

At the hospital………

Joey's mom rushed into the hospital waiting room, carrying her crying son. She said, "Help! My son fell from his tree house!"

As the people in the waiting room were tending to Joey, Tristen took the opportunity to slip away and find the nursery. "I just gotta do what Joey told me to do," Tristen said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~

Joey climbed up into the tree house and got his money. He tossed the quarters down to Tristen and said, "When we get to the hospital, I'll make a scene. Then you go and try to find the baby store. The grown ups call it a nursery."

"Alright," Tristen said, "But how are we gonna get there?"

"I'm gonna jump out of this tree house," Joey said, "I think I'll get hurt. Then we can go to the hospital."

"You'd get hurt just to help me get a little brother," Tristen asked. Joey nodded. Tristen smiled and said, "Thanks! You are the best friend anyone could ask for!"

~*~*~*~*~ End flashback ~*~*~*~*~

Tristen stared at a big sign on the wall. He tried to read the words on it while he muttered, "Nursery, nursery…….. How do you spell that? N..e..r..s..u..e..r..e..y. I think that's right."

Tristen came to the word nursery on the sign. He said, "That's pretty close. It doesn't look quite right, though. Oh well. Grown ups were always weird about spelling things, anyways. Let's see…….3rd floor, room 325."

Tristen rode the elevator to the third floor, then found room 325. There was a big window, and benches outside of it. Tristen climbed up onto the bench and looked into the window. There were several babies in there. Some were asleep, some were just lying there, and some were crying. Tristen looked around at all the babies while saying, "Wow, there are so many! I hope I can get one!"

Suddenly, Tristen saw a little baby boy that he liked. The baby looked quiet, and had brown hair the same color as Tristen's. Tristen said, "He's perfect!"

Hopping down from the bench, Tristen looked around for someone to but the baby from. Right then, a nurse walked by. Tristen said, "Ma'am? Can you help me?"

"What is it," The nurse said sweetly, "Want me to help you find your baby brother or sister?"

"Oh, I already found him," Tristen said as he pulled out the quarters Joey had given him, "I just gotta buy him now."

He held out the quarters to the nurse. The nurse just stared at him. Tristen frowned and said, "What's wrong? Isn't this enough?"

-----------------------------------

Joey and Tristen were both sitting in the backseat of the car, frowning. Joey's ankle was wrapped, and Tristen, obviously, didn't have a baby brother with him. Joey's mom said, "I still can't figure out how you got your ankle twisted, Joey. Even if you did fall out of that tree house, you shouldn't have gotten hurt that much."

"I had to jump quiet a few times before I got hurt en……..," Joey started saying before he stopped and covered his mouth with his hands. Joey's mom yelled out, " You jumped out of that tree house and fractured your leg purposely?! Why in the world would you do that?!"

Joey and Tristen cringed. Joey said, "Tristen wanted a baby brother, and you wouldn't take us to the baby store in the hospital."

"Baby store," Joey's mom said, "babies don't come from the baby store."

"Aw man," Joey said, "I thought they did! If they don't come from the baby store…..where do they come from?"

Joey's mom said, "Well……they….er…. They come from the stork!"

"The stork," Joey and Tristen both said at the same time, "What's a stork?"

"A stork is a bird," Joey's mom said, "When a couple wants to have a baby, they go and talk to the stork. Then, the stork brings the baby to the family."

"Ohhhhhhh," Joey and Tristen both said. Joey's mom then said, "Now you two can stop all this nonsense about getting a baby."

--------------------------

__

About a week later………

"Let's ask my mom to take us to the zoo," Tristen said, "There will probably be a stork there."

"Alright," Joey said, "My mom would probably figure out what we are up to, anyways."

Joey and Tristen were still focused on getting Tristen a little brother. From what Joey's mom had told them last week, they figured out that they had to talk to the stork in order to get a little brother for Tristen. They both went over to Tristen's house to talk to Tristen's mom. When they got there, Tristen said, "Mom? Can we go to the zoo today?"

"Alright," Tristen's mom said, "We'll go after lunch."

"But Mooooooooom," Tristen whined, "I wannah go nooooooooooow!"

"Wait until after lunch," Tristen's mom said, "You need to eat."

"Can't we eat there," Tristen asked, "They have restaurants!"

"Oh, alright," Tristen's mom said, "Let's go. I need to get out of this house, anyways."

---------------------

__

At the zoo…………

Tristen and Joey ran around like two very hyper little kids (Wait…..they ARE two very hyper little kids…..KAWAIINESS!). After a few minutes of looking at other animals, Joey said, "Where is the stork?"

"Dunno," Tristen said, "Let's look at the signs. They must say somewhere."

The two then looked at a sign in the middle of the path. It showed a map of the zoo. They quickly found out where the storks were. Tristen said to his mom, "Can we go see the storks?"

"Sure," Tristen's mom said. As soon as they heard that, Joey and Tristen tore off in the direction of the storks. As soon as they got to the stork exhibit, Tristen cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Mr. Stork! Can I have a little brother please?!"

Joey cupped his hands around his mouth as well and yelled, "He really wants one!"

The stork didn't respond. Tristen yelled, "Come on! I really want a little brother!"

The stork didn't respond again. Joey got mad and threw a rock at the stork. It hit the stork in the wing, and it started squawking. "That's what you get for being mean," Joey said, "Now give Tristen a little brother!"

The stork then flew at Tristen and Joey. Of course, they were protected by the cage that the stork was trapped in, but they still screamed like little babies. The stork ran into the cage and still kept trying to attack Joey and Tristen. After a few moments, Joey and Tristen stopped screaming. Tristen looked at the bird, then at Joey. He said, "I think you made it mad."

Right then, Tristen's mom ran up. She said, "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"We tried to get the stork to give a little brother to Tristen," Joey said, "But the stork was mean and wouldn't do it. Then, I threw a rock at it, and it got all mad at us. But it was his fault in the first place! If he had just given Tristen a little brother, then I wouldn't have thrown a rock at him!"

"Joey," Tristen's mom said, "You don't throw rocks at birds! Besides, babies don't come from storks!"

"But that's what my mom said," Joey said defensively. Tristen's mom shook her head and said, "She was wrong."

"Well," Tristen said, "if they don't come from the baby store, and they don't come from the stork, then where do they come from?"

Tristen's mom just stared at them for a moment. She then sweat dropped and said, "Well……..they come from eggs."

"Eggs," Tristen and Joey both said at the same time. Tristen's mom nodded. She then said, "Let's go get some lunch."

Joey and Tristen were both hungry, so they agreed. They walked over to a burger stand to get some food. As they stood in line, the two boys were trying to figure out where babies really came from. "My mom said they came from eggs," Tristen said, "So we just gotta figure out what lays eggs."

"Birds do," Joey said, "But your mom said they don't come from birds."

"hmmmm, what else lays eggs," Tristen pondered. He glanced over at a poster on the wall of the burger stand. It had a picture of a bunny holding up an ice cream bar. Tristen suddenly said, "I know! The Easter Bunny lays eggs!"

------------------------

__

After lunch………

When they were done eating, Joey asked, " Mrs. Taylor? Can we go see the bunnies?"

"Sure," Tristen's mom said, "Just don't go throwing rocks at them."

"We won't," both boys said as they tore off towards the rabbit cages. Once there, Tristen and Joey looked around at all the rabbits. He said, "Wow, there are so many! How will we find the Easter bunny?"

"Let's ask some of the bunnies," Joey said. He yelled to the rabbits, "Hey! Which one of you is the Easter bunny?!"

The rabbits all got scared and ran away to hide in their burrows. Joey got mad again and yelled, "Hey! Don't run away! Get back here!"

Then, a girl's voice said, "What are you doing?"

Joey and Tristen turned around. A chibi Tea and a chibi Yuugi were standing behind them. Joey said, "I know you two. You two are in my class…….."

Tea nodded and said, "Yeah, but why were you yelling at the rabbits?"

"I wannah get a little brother," Tristen said, " And my mom said that they come from eggs. since the Easter bunny lays eggs, we thought he could give me a little brother."

Tea, who was trying not to laugh, said, "Babies don't come from eggs, silly!"

Joey frowned and said, "They don't come from the baby store, they don't come from the stork, and they don't come from eggs! where do they come from!?"

"You really don't know," Yuugi asked. "Of course not," Joey said, "If they don't come from where I looked, then I don't know!"

"I'll tell you," Tea said, then she told them where babies really came from. When she was done, Joey and Tristen said, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Well," Tea said, "It's true."

Right then, Yuugi's grandpa walked up and said, "It's time to go home, you two."

"Okay," Yuugi and Tea both said, then walked off. Joey and Tristen were quiet for a while. Then, Joey said, "if you want a little brother, you better ask your mom and dad to do that, cuz I'm not gonna!"

----------------------------------

Author: chibi Tristen, Joey, Tea, and Yuugi………..KAWAIINESS!

Quatre and Arramon: *cover ears* 

Author: anyways, please review. I'll be getting back to my usual fics soon.

Duo: *walks in* justice boy has calmed down, so you can come back, Quatre.

Quatre: Okay.

Author: Nice havin ya here, Quatre. Come back sometime soon!

Quatre: Alright *walks away with Duo*

Arramon: Please review, and no flames. Only constructive criticism. If you flame, you only make yourself look bad. But Mimi here knows that everyone doesn't have the same tastes, and some people will hate her little story.

Author: so, for now, ja ne!


End file.
